Important to me
by LilDBZLover
Summary: CH 3 AT LAST! Contestshipping. As May is recovering from a life threatening attack, will she gain or lose someone in the process? A fanfic filled with romance, tears and most of all, support.
1. A shocking surprise

(A/N): Hello, LilDBZLover here! Not much to say here except this is only my second Pokemon fanfiction so please… cut me some slack! But I do take constructive criticism! Just no flames please! Oh, and here's a little rule… If you want me to update, then review! Simple as that! Well let's head on to the disclaimer!

Me: Today, we only have May and with Max us, the rest of the gang cant be bothered to come! Let's make the introduction a quick one… So, read that disclaimer girl!

May: Hi!

Max: Yo. :P

May: Sadly, LilDBZLover doesn't own Pokemon :D Read and enjoy!

Me: Thank you, now on with the fanfic!

**

* * *

**

Important to me

Chapter 1: A shocking surprise…

The story begins as our four heroes, Ash, May, Brock and Max are waiting for the Verdanturf Town Pokemon Contest to begin! While Ash, Brock and Max were being seated in the stadium, May was cramming in one last training session.

"Go… Squirtle!" May shouted, putting her PokeBall infront of her. Out of it shot a red light which formed the shape of a small turtle. Then Squirtle appeared.

"Squirt!"

"We haven't got much time now so quickly Squirtle! Use bubble!" Almost immediately a shower of bubbles shot out from the Pokemon's mouth.

"Now use Ice Beam!" May commanded.

"Squirtle Squirt!"

The turtle Pokemon charged up for a few seconds, and out of his mouth came a powerful beam of ice. In a split second it turned all of those floating bubbles to beautiful ice crystals.

"Now use Rapid Spin on the bubbles! Hit all your targets!"

Squirtle then went inside his shell and started spinning like lightening to hit all of the ice crystals. Since the two had practiced the move so many times, Squirtle hit every single bubble, resulting in a beautiful shower of ice flakes. May jumped up and down happily.

"You were perfect Squirtle! Return!" The Pokemon turned around staring at some bushed before being returned into a hazy red figure, disappearing into the ball. Proudly, May rushed to the Contest Waiting Room, determined to win.

She was really hoping to show _everyone_ her new techniques, hoping they'd be surprised. But someone had been watching her in the shadows…

"May Maple…" a voice said, "She seemed good, don't you think?"

"Ros."

"You know what we have to do," the voice replied once more.

"Ros."

* * *

The Contest had now begun. Vivian ran onto the stage waving as she went.

"Hey everybody! Are you ready for the best of the best contests ever?!" Vivian shouted with excitement. The crowd yelled loudly, sitting at the edge of their seats to hear more.

"Today we have hundreds of gifted children ready to strut their stuff on this here stage. But the question is…" Everybody chanted along with Vivian.

"CAN… YOU… HANDLE IT?!" The crowd roared, ready to watch the show.

At last May's name was called.

"And now we have… May Maple!"

"GO ON MAY, WE'RE ROOTIN' FOR YOU!" Ash shouted.

"YEAH MAY! DO YOUR BROTHER PROUD!" Max encouraged.

"KEEP YOUR FOCUS MAY!" Brock advised. May winked at her friends and waved to the crowd.

"Squirtle… Take the stage!" Out came her Squirtle. May breathed in, and then out.

"Like we did earlier," she commanded, "Use bubble!"

Ash nudged at Brock and Max, "Does it seem like the spotlight is really shining down on May?" Max looked and saw the light getting brighter and brighter, he nodded his head in agreement. "Must be special effects or something."

Brock looked up. It wasn't special effects. A whole clump of stage lights were dropping down on May, and with rapid speed! "MAY! LOOK OUT! ABOVE YOU!" Brock shouted as loud as he could. May looked up, cowering at what she saw.

-BANG! CRASH!-

"AAHHH!" A piercing scream echoed throughout the contest hall. Everyone fell silent. The only thing you could hear were the soft steps from Vivian who was heading up to May. She looked downwards, gasped and shouted, "SOMEBODY GET ME AN AMBULANCE!" Nurses and Officers ran towards the stage, throwing away all the objects piled onto May. Sirens were blaring loudly, and many medics headed towards May. Immediately she was rushed to hospital.

"Maayyyyy!" Max cried, running over to where she was. People kept him back; the area was now shut off. You could hear Max sadly crying, "She's my sister! That's my sister!" Brock and Ash raced to where he was and pulled him back, trying to bear breaking down along with the sorrowful little boy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Maple residence, Norman switched on the T.V. "Sadly, it seems a young girl was struck by lights in the Verdanturf Co-ordinator Contest a few hours ago…" a reporter announced. Norman listened to the television with interest.

"Hey Caroline! Some poor girl got hurt in the Verdanturf contest." He called to his wife. Caroline came into the living room, with a soapy dish in her hand and a sponge in the other. She sat down next to Norman.

"I heard May and the others were in that area… I hope they're safe…" Caroline replied, staring at the television.

"Sources tell us her name was May Maple. She had bee-"

-CRASH-

Caroline's dish fell from her hand and broke on the wooden floor. She stood up, shaken and bewildered that her child was injured. Norman was still sitting down on the sofa with shock. Caroline screamed and shouted, "My little girl's hurt!" She ran to her husband and hugged him hard as she could then ran out of the door saying, "I have to go and see her!" before she left. Norman raced after her.

**

* * *

**

-Waiting Room-

Max, Ash and Brock had been waiting for over three hours for the surgery to finish. It seemed that May had been hurt extremely bad. A doctor came out of the room and announced, "She's going to be fine… except…" Max looked at the doctor earnestly.

"Except…?" He asked. The doctor bowed his head.

"She can never and I repeat _never_ become a Pokemon Co-ordinator again."

**

* * *

**

(A/N): BREAK! I reeeeeally wanna write more because Drew is in the next scene. This chapter may be a bit longer than expected. So if you want, take a break for this is the next half! This is only happening once though because I completely forgot to include Drew in the first half of the chapter :D If you're ready… Let's continue! On with the fanfic!

**

* * *

**

"She never… ever…" Brock said, unable to utter the words that the Doctor had just said. The doctor nodded his head.

"This is the complete truth. Sadly I assure you that she can never fulfil her dream to become Top Co-ordinator. I'm sorry. Neither can she leave this hospital for she is in a terrible state, please ask the nurse if you want more information." He said as he walked away.

He turned round again and said, "You can see her if you like, but she is a bit tired so talk quietly please." And once again walked off. Max ran into the room to see his sister. Brock and Ash followed.

There she was, smiling weakly, unaware of what the future would bring. She quietly said, "Hi guys…" Max rubbed his eyes, hiding his tears. He ran over to May and hugged her. "May… You… Are you okay with what the doctor said?" Max asked his sister. May shrugged, staring downwards.

"I think I'll be fine, just need a bit of company now and then since you'll be on your journey," she said, twiddling her thumbs. The others stared at her with pity. Ash shook his head.

"Friends do not leave friends behind, I'm staying. Forget the battle pyramid." Brock nodded his head in agreement, followed by Max. They all hugged each other, happy that they wouldn't be separated. Nurse Joy came into the room.

"I'm sorry but we need to move May from the Surgery Room to a proper Room," she said, supporting May out of bed. Brock held May as well, unable to go into "Gaga mode," because he was too upset about what happened to his friend. May was seated in a wheelchair and pushed to a ward.

"So what's happening to my sister?" Max asked, "Why does she need a wheelchair?"

"Since many objects hit your sister, especially her bottom half, she's unable to walk, which is why she cannot travel with you all and compete in her contests," Nurse Joy replied, with a more serious tone to her usual voice. They were all silent until Nurse Joy arrived into the room. "Here we are," she said, "But I'm afraid you three must leave, May needs her rest." The others hugged May, said a quick, "Bye," and left the hospital.

* * *

May was all on her own now, the other patients were all fast asleep. She was wondering why visiting hours closed so early in the day, it was only 3:00pm. She then saw nurses and doctors hurrying to clean the hospital, "Quick! Get this place Cleaned up! He's coming!" she heard a nurse say. Patting the person next to her she asked, "Who's coming?"

"Some rich man, he's always donating money to the hospital but only if he's pleased by what he sees," the patient replied yawning. May nodded her head. The nurses and doctors were all lined up down the corridor, it seemed he was here. She was expecting a big fat pervert of a man, who would take after Brock, flirting to all the nurses.

But he wasn't...

Instead he was a young man, the same age as she was, but with beautiful green hair. (I HAAAATE describing what people wear so just search Drew on the internet! You know what he looks like! Joking, joking.) He wore a black turtleneck jumper with a purple jacket over it. He also wore light sea green trousers and black shoes. (Black? Forgot :S)

As soon as he walked, Nurses and Doctors bowed to show their respect. May just stared at him unaware of her rudeness. Still staring, she didn't notice that he was coming over to her bed. "Do you know it's rude to stare?" He told her, tutting. May shook her head and said, "Oh yeah, sorry. By the way, who are you?" she asked. The comment hit one of Drew's nerves hard.

"Who is this…?" he asked. Immediately a dozen nurses ran over to him handing him a clipboard with information about May. Drew stopped as he looked over the information. May looked at him, "What are you so shook up about?" she asked, but didn't receive an answer. Drew waved his hands at the nurses and muttered, "Leave." The nurses left and closed the door.

"So you want to be a top Pokemon co-ordinator huh?" he asked, looking at May in the eyes. She flushed a bright pink and quickly turned to her bag, "M-my Pokemon…" she said, letting them out. From her four red balls came a Combusken, Skitty, Squirtle and a Bulbasaur. They all stretched about, except Squirtle. He stared at Drew, as if he had seen him from somewhere...

Drew got out one of his PokeBalls and out came a Roselia. It was a beautiful green Pokemon with three horns for hair and two beautifully bloomed flowers as hands.

Instead of smiling at May, she stared at her angrily, as if she had seen her somewhere…

"Roselia…?" (So that's her?) Drew patted his Pokemon on the head.

"What's done is done…" he replied. May stared at him with a puzzled look on his face. After returning her Pokemon, she changed the subject by asking him, "So what is your dream then?" He sat on her bed and answered, "The same as yours." May beamed happily. 'This guy seems like good company,' she thought.

After hours of talking, May yawned, "I'm getting a bit tired," she said, staring at the time. It was quite late. "Well look at the time! It seemed we were having too much fun!" she continued, laughing. Drew looked at the time, it was 7:30pm. He blushed, wondering why he spent so much time with the girl. He got up quickly, brushed his trousers and began to leave. May grew sad. She was enjoying his company.

"WAIT!" she shouted, waking up a few patients. Drew turned back and walked over to her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Drew," he replied, returning his sleeping Roselia. "Well goodbye." May held his hand and pulled him over for the biggest hug she could give him. Winking she said, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Drew smirked and replied, "Bright and early." He left the room.

The nurses and doctors walked over to Drew. "So Mr. Drew sir, how do you think of the hospital?" they asked. Drew smirked, walked past them all and muttered, "May… May Maple," before leaving the hospital.

He then muttered, "I'm sorry," before getting into his limousine and going home.

**

* * *

**

Me: Didn't really expect to make the chapter that long. :S

May: Why did I have to get hurt?

Max: Yeah! Why didn't you hurt Brock! He'd be surrounded by nurses!

Me: Because this story is not about Brock. Oh and guys, if you find this story confusing, just email me, I'll fill you in :P Well until next time! Read and Review Please!

All: Bye for now!


	2. Nightmares

(A/N): Hello again, LilDBZLover reporting for duty! I received so many emails from fellow members! I'm extremely thankful, but if you don't mind, could you review as well? Thanks.

Well, I must say a BIIIIG thanks to confessions-of-a-secret-love for giving me some ideas for this chapter! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

Not much to say now, except, "I hope you enjoy the chapter!" Read and Review :P

P.S. I proof-read like ONE MILLION times for this chapter. So if there are any mistakes... Waa... I'll be too upset for words. Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Me: We are gathered here today to give Drew a surname… All rise!

-Everyone Rises-

Me: Drew, do you have any surname requests?

Drew: Well I was thinking of-

Me: Didn't think so… I now pronounce you with the surname of…

DREW THEPICTURE!

Drew: -sweatdrop- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Me: No not really, just wanted to have a quick laugh. Your surname is…

DREW RICHARDS!

Drew: - double sweatdrop- ARE YOU SERIOUS?! AGAIN?!?!

Me: YES! On with the fanfic!

Drew: Hey wait I-

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Nightmares

May sighed while looking at the clock. It was now late at night, almost hours since Drew had talked to her. She missed his company. Closing her eyes, she waited to drift into sleep. But she couldn't. She was too excited.

'I know… I'll count sheep!' May thought, 'One sheep… Two sheep… Three shee-' Suddenly, the door to her ward flew open, making a loud 'BANG,' as it hit the wall. Patients woke up, turning to where the noise originated. May gasped. There stood a masked man, wearing full black and shrouded in a black cloak going down to the feet. The man stared at May wearing an evil grin on his face.

Holding her breath, May hoped the man wouldn't come up to her. But she was wrong. Ignoring all the other patients in the room, the masked man ran up to May and grabbed her viciously by the throat. "You are coming with me," the man said. The frightened May tried listening to his voice, hoping she could decipher who he was. Sadly, she knew nobody with such a low, gruff voice.

**

* * *

**

With a click of his fingers, the two had arrived in the Verdanturf Contest. May observed her surroundings. The whole crowd was cheering, the three judges were there… and so was Vivian! And… her friends too? May gaped when she saw herself running to the stage, waving to the fans. She glanced at the big clock in the middle of the stadium.

"2:30... Five minutes before…" May pondered, trying to remember what event was going to happen. Then the pictures came into her head. _IT _was going to happen again. She screamed, and unaware of her instability, she gave it her all to run into the stage and try to stop herself from getting hit. "You will not go anywhere," the man ordered, gripping her shoulder tightly before May could move. Now she couldn't move at all… There was only one thing she could do… Shout.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE MAY! YOU'LL GET HURT!" May cried, waving her hands strongly, trying to catch the other May's attention. But the other May did not hear her. May tried talking to a member of the audience, but they didn't hear her either. The masked man covered her mouth. "You will watch this silently, or else," he demanded. May obeyed, looking downwards, trying to hide her tears.

"_Squirtle… Take the stage!" Out came her Squirtle. May breathed in, and then out._

"_Like we did earlier," she commanded, "Use bubble!"_

May looked up with a face of fear. It was going to happen again. The blood spilling… the piercing screams… the sorrow… the tears… the _pain_.

_Ash nudged at Brock and Max, "Does it seem like the spotlight is really shining down on May?" Max looked and saw the light getting brighter and brighter, he nodded his head in agreement. "Must be special effects or something."_

Almost immediately, the masked man turned May's head upwards. She could see a shadow lurking upwards near the lighting. It was medium sized. The shadowy figure with what looked like a knife in their hand, bowed his head, and then turned around, walking away. The lights fell down with rapid speed.

Once again she heard it…

_-BANG! CRASH!-_

"_AAHHH!" A piercing scream echoed throughout the contest hall. Everyone fell silent. The only thing you could hear were the soft steps from Vivian who was heading up to May. She looked downwards, gasped and shouted, "SOMEBODY GET ME AN AMBULANCE!" Nurses and Officers ran towards the stage, throwing away all the objects piled onto May. Sirens were blaring loudly, and many medics headed towards May. Immediately she was rushed to hospital_.

May stared blankly for a moment, and then put her hands to her eyes, wiping her tears. She screwed up her face and began to cry. Even though the masked man was not a particularly nice person, he wiped her tears and once again clicked his fingers. They were both back into the hospital. And she was inside her nice, warm bed. _Safe._

The masked man turned his back on May on his way out of the room. Before he left, he turned back, once again talking to May. "Be alert May Maple. He might be closer than you think." He told her. While walking out of the room, the man clicked his hands.

**

* * *

**

Instantly, she woke up from her dream. She opened her eyes, expecting to wake up in the light but. Unlucky for her, she woke up to be surrounded in darkness. Her face began to burn, and tears ran uncontrollably down her face.

The whole hospital was silent, aside from the quiet sobs heard in May's ward. Praying she wouldn't get hurt again, she fell to the bed and closed her eyes, thinking nothing but happy thoughts. The next time she opened them, it was morning, and once again you could hear the cheerful bustling of nurses and doctors, ready for another day of work.

There was a good aura around her, but May felt absolutely dreadful. Her head was throbbing violently and her face wouldn't cool down. Beads of sweat raced down her face. A nurse doing her daily rounds entered the ward and saw May's red face. "Are you alright?" she asked; ready to call a doctor for assistance. May shook her head slowly and looked down.

"I'm… perfectly fine," May replied, attempting to smile, but resulting in a wince. The nurse nodded and returned to her work. Truth be told, May was far from what she had told the nurse. Hoping it would leave, as well as the black thoughts in her head, she continued to think of the days before her accident.

**

* * *

**

May was no longer in her ward. She was now in a very familiar place, which she just remember. 'Where am I?' she thought, walking around. What was happening? Why could May walk again? 'I'm obviously in one of those stupid dreams…' she thought again, rubbing her head. Walking into the living room she gasped.

Her family, were sitting down on the sofas peacefully, relaxing together. There was Max her brother, laying in his mother's gentle arms, just a little baby at the time, his small brown eyes twinkling bright, unaware of what the world would bring. Caroline, her mother serenading her child with soft lullabies. And last but not least Norman, her beloved father, sitting comfortably on the sofa watching the latest Pokemon match. But where was May?

There she was… Just a little toddler, running into the school after a hard day of preschool. While running she… bumped into May. "Excuse me lady," she said, curtsying politely and ran to where her parents were sitting. 'Why could she see me?' May wondered, putting her finger on her chin, 'I thought she couldn't…' Little May ran to her mother jumping up and down.

"Mummy! I drew a picture!!" little May excitedly said, bouncing around with a piece of paper in her hand. Happily, her mother responded, "Well let's see it then May hunny… Wow! It's brilliant! We should put it on the fridge." Caroline praised the picture of May drew. It was of a small family. A mother, a father, a boy and a girl. Happy. Just like they were now.

Norman then looked up to see May, "Oh…? A Pokemon trainer looking for a battle?" he wondered, walking up to May, with a warm smile on his face, "Sorry, I didn't see you there, I was just spending a little time with my family. My names Norman, nice to meet you." Norman said, giving her his hand. It was warm, along with his bright smile. May rubbed her eyes, trying to prevent her tears from falling. Norman stepped back to hug his family.

Their bond was perfect. Nobody was there to spoil the love that was erupting from this family. "We're all one happy family here…" Caroline spoke, "If anything happened to my children… I wouldn't know what I'd do!" They all pulled in for one last hug. May was about to respond, but nothing came out of her mouth, she tried to walk, but her legs wouldn't move. She tried to think happy thoughts, but her mind was blank. Slowly and slowly, the family moved away, soon to be out of sight.

**

* * *

**

She was back into the hospital. "NO!!!" May shrieked, making everyone jump. Straight after her screaming she began to cry and cry. People looked at her in shock. But not one boy… His green eyes welcomed her presence as he sat on her bed. He patted her on the back… "Let it all out May, I'm here for you," he replied softly, supporting her. May looked up to see her green haired friend.

"D-d-drew," she replied, barely able to speak after her intense crying. "You came…" She hugged him tight. Right now she needed someone to comfort her after all of those dreams she had. May looked at his serene face, with tears running down her face. She put her hand on his face and drew closer to him. Drew jumped back in shock. She kept coming forward. Was she going to kiss him?

Clinging on to his shirt for support, she came nearer and nearer, unaware of her surroundings. The room grew quiet, and May's head was spinning. 'What's happening to me?' May asked herself, not knowing what was happening herself. Her body was moving automatically, closer and closer towards Drew. Something inside was calling for him.

Drew too, had heard that call. He also wanted to be closer to May. Even though he had known her for one day, he guessed he would listen to his gut feeling. Their faces were roughly millimetres from each other. The whole room was tense. All eyes were on them, ready to see what would happen next. But before their lips would touch, May's eyes closed dreamily and she fell back onto her bed peacefully. She was asleep.

"Shoot!" Drew muttered under his breath. As soon as he turned around to see if anyone saw, everyone quickly went back to their business, so that they wouldn't be under suspicion. The whole room was active again. Looking at May sleeping, he rubbed her face, picked up his bag, and walked towards the door. "Wait…" came a faint sound talking to Drew. He turned around. It was May. She was calling to him. "Stay with me, protect me," she asked him sleepily.

Drew half-smiled and took a seat near her bed, watching her sleep. He reached into his bag for a Pokeball. "Roselia, come out," he commanded weakly, holding his Pokeball infront of him. Out came Roselia, staring at May in disgust.

"Roselia ros…? ROS ROSE?!" (Why am I here…? WITH THIS GIRL?!) Roselia asked, tapping her foot, demanding an explanation. Drew bowed his head in shame.

"We made a mistake," Drew replied, burying his face with his hands.

**

* * *

**

Me: YES!!! I am finished! –deep sigh- Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted to get it over and done with. So give me your questions people! I'll answer them fully.

May: Why do I have to have nightmares?

Me: Don't know…

Drew: Why does my Roselia have to be so rude?

Me: Don't know…

Ash, Brock and Misty: Why aren't we in this chapter?

Me: Don't ask me…

Dawn: And me! Why aren't I in this chapter too?

Me: -sigh- You're not in the story _AT ALL _so go and sleep.

Dawn: Idiot.

Me: Well excuuuse me! If you don't mind people, just quickly read the A/N below this meaningless Q & A session.

* * *

(A/N): I AM DONE! I AM DONE!!! Everybody, music is your friend! Little bit of advice… When writing a fanfiction, listen to the music that relates to the mood of your story. You will come up with your story straight away! After fixing all the flaws in this chapter, I am finished! –praises self- Thanks all for reviewing! And if you want to give me a few pointers or plots, don't be afraid to email me! Ta-ta! 

Thank you to the following reviewers...

The FIRST REVIEWER: Jolteonforever- Believe me, this is NOT Anticontestshipping...

The SECOND REVIEWER: Shygirldee- They just haven't met since this is one of May's first contests, that's all...

The THIRD REVIEWER: Confessions-of-a-secret-love- Thanks for the review, but I completely mucked up the first chapter. :P

And last but not least, my important reviewers- contestshipper and beautifly-rulez12


	3. Memories

(A/N): Back once again! –Bows head- I AM SO SORRY! Completely forgot to update the story! Well I did have exams and everything… And I was sort of busy… Aww, that's not an excuse. Really sorry guys! So as an apology, I'm doing a double post! The first chapter isn't that good, I guess you could say it's a filler. But please read it.

Oh, I'm skipping the character interviews for these two chapters! I just want to type my heart out!

P.S. Don't hate Roselia, she's just a bit spunky, that's all. And the replies to your comments are at the end of the story.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

"Ros? Roselia?!" (Oh yeah? Like what?!) The angry rose Pokemon asked, her expression darkening. Drew brushed his hair back and bowed his head in silence. There was nothing he could do; nothing he could say. Ignoring his Pokemon, Drew slowly walked over to May and softly brushed her hair.

Roselia stared at the two, unable to speak. The clumsy look on Drew's face stricken with love immediately showed her that he prized the girl over her. Sadly, she muttered "Roselia ros…?" (What about me?) And walked out of the ward, depressed.

Outside the ward, Roselia let out a deep, solemn sigh and gazed up into the air.

_**Flashback**_

_**LaRousse City, Hoenn**__._

_It is 1992. The sun is shining, birds are singing and…_

"_Bew! Bew! Bew!!"_

_A Roserade has just given birth to a Budew. A man with green hair and eyes walked excitedly to pick up the newly born Pokemon. "Here son," the man said, "This is yours." He gave the babbling Pokemon to a young boy looking exactly like he did._

"_Gee, thanks dad! I'll take good care of it!" The young boy replied heartily. His name… was Drew Richards._

_**Three months later…**_

_It was raining heavily in LaRousse. The good weather had gone down the toilet. A young boy ran over to the Richards residence, seeking Drew._

"_Hey Drew! Are you coming camping with us or not?" the boy shouted, throwing small rocks at Drew's window. Drew opened the window and quickly replied "Yeah! I'm coming in a minute!" Hurriedly, the excited boy ran downstairs, with umbrella in hand as fast as he could and bolted out of the house. But there was something following him…_

"_Bew!" Budew shouted, waddling after Drew happily. Her master turned back and scowled angrily. It was obvious what he thought about the young Pokemon._

"_Stupid thing, what are you doing here?!" Drew snapped with a sour look on his face. The Budew stood there beaming at its master. "What are you doing trying to follow me? Go back home! Shoo!" Drew continued, spitting on the ground. Yet still, the young Budew continued to follow him steadily._

_Hearing Budew's soft plods behind him, Drew turned around and gave it the nastiest look he could ever make out. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? YOU… YOU… THING! Ugh…! I always tried training you, but you'd never evolve! All you'd do is give me a stupid face! There! You're doing it again! Leave me alone!" Drew shouted, panting after his long rant. Budew laughed cheerfully, still in love with her master. Gradually, Drew's face got redder and redder, then suddenly…_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! JUST CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE!" he continued to shout, then turned his back on the Pokemon, expecting it to go back. But Budew still persistently followed him, with a positive smile on her face. Drew couldn't take it anymore. Burning with rage, he kicked Budew. Hard. The injured Pokemon fell to the ground, yet somehow managed to stand up again and smile._

_Furious he slapped his Pokemon again and again and once more. The young thing fell once more onto the cold, hard ground, muddy water splashing all over him this time, with small cuts and grazes beginning to form. "Bew…" she whispered, attempting to get up. Drew still tried to contain his anger._

"_AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" he concluded, turning his back onto Budew and smiling at his friend as they went off together. However, the young Budew still had a bit of kick left in her, and in critical condition, slowly rose again and followed the two boys, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes._

_**At the Camping Trip…**_

_The weather had cleared up now, and the puddles had all disappeared. Drew, along with his friend, was energetically putting firewood into a pile, since it was soon time to eat. "Drew, Matthew, are you ready to eat now?" The boy's mother asked, bringing some food out of her bag. "Yes!" the boys answered hastily, their stomachs growling._

"_I'll go pick some berries from the woods!" Drew stated, walking to the woods nearby. Mrs Freeman nodded her head._

"_Okay Drew, but let Matt go with you! And don't get lost!" she replied, chuckling to herself. And with that, the two boys went to the woods to pick some berries._

_**The woods…**_

"_One… Another one… Another one…" Drew counted to himself, his hands filled with big juicy berries. He put them in Matt's rucksack and a big smile grew on his face. He was happy to be of help. Walking back to the camp he felt like he was on cloud nine. In a peaceful place, surrounded by nature, and no loud noises of the city to disturb them. But then…_

"_B… Bew…" A faint noise sounded, behind Drew. Drew and Matt turned around, and when they did, their faces went pale from shock. There lied the young Budew, one eye scratched and bleeding badly, the other eye just barely open, caked in mud, scratches and bruises. She was breathing very heavily. Matt prodded Drew on the shoulder._

"_Hey Drew, is that your…?" He got cut off by the scared look on Drew's face. Never had he been so worried over anything, let alone a Pokemon. Frantically, he grabbed his Pokemon in his arms and ran straight towards the camp, ignoring his surroundings._

"_Mrs Freeman! Mrs Freeman!" Drew cried, tears rolling down his face. Mrs Freeman rushed over to the tearful child._

"_My dear, what's wrong… Oh goodness, look at that Pokemon! It's on the verge of death!" Mrs Freeman announced worriedly, then realized she shouldn't have. Drew cried even more, filled with sadness. "Don't worry Drew, I'll call the nearest Pokemon center. They'll be here in three days, give or take a week." Unable to hear Mrs Freeman, Drew bounced up and down panic-stricken._

"_There's not enough time!" he bellowed, unaware of how loud he was shouting, due to his panicked state. Ignoring Mrs Freeman's words of comfort, he ran away from the camp and continued to run, out of sight._

_On and on he went for hours on end, unaware of his body conditions. He was scratched all over, with torn clothing, very muddy legs and trainers, and scruffy hair. Yet he didn't care what he looked like, all he cared for was his dying Budew. _

_**3 days later…**_

_Drew was still running at top speed, and was getting closer to the PokeCenter. He began to speak to his Pokemon for the first time in days. "Hey Budew…" he started, "I just want to apologize for what I did to you… I didn't mean any of it… I was just so upset that I wasn't a good enough trainer to make you evolve. Please accept my apology, please Budew, you're my best friend! Budew…? Bu…" He gasped. There Budew lay, motionless. _

_Tears flowed down the young boy's face rapidly. There was no time left… Budew had gone. Yet he still felt that there was a small amount of energy left in her. Rain began to pour, and in no less than a few seconds, the rain was pouring heavily, and wasn't showing signs of stopping. "Come on… Come on…!" Drew coaxed himself. Time was almost up and he couldn't see the center._

_He was exceeding how fast he could normally run by far. And luckily, after time, he could see the PokeCenter in the horizon. He got closer… and closer… when suddenly; he hit the floor with a loud THUD! He had ran out of strength, and the PokeCenter was just a few feet away and on the verge of closing. Yet something continued to spur him on. It was Budew's faint breathing onto Drew's face._

_It was cool and refreshing. It was Budew's newly found move – healing. Using the last of her power, she fell unconscious. Gradually, Drew began to twitch, and then attempted to move. With all the strength he could gather, he stumbled back up and ran to the door. He knocked as hard as he could trying to gather attention. But sadly…_

_The center had already closed and the lights were off. Drew began to yell. "PLEASE HELP ME; MY BUDEW IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" But there was no answer. Drew continued. "HELP MY BUDEW PLEASE!" No answer. Drew was getting desperate. He fell on his knees and yelled a final "PLEASE!" _

_The rain was pouring down hard now. It began to strike Drew's back continuously. Drew tried his best to protect Budew from the hard rain. A tear rolled down his face. Luckily for them, before Drew was able to stand up and walk away, a nurse was in the center about to lock up, when she saw the crying boy. Looking at what was in his arms, she went pale._

_She opened the door as fast as she could, and reassured the forlorn boy by saying "We'll help you as best as we can!" and carefully got the young Budew and ran as fast as she could to the operating room. Drew tried to follow Nurse Joy, but was told to wait in the waiting room. So he did._

_He waited, and waited, and waited, tapping his foot nervously. Time went on and on, and soon, the young boy was fast asleep._

_**Six o'clock in the morning…**_

"_Excuse me young man… Wake up…!" Nurse Joy spoke, softly patting Drew on the shoulder. Drew opened one eye and scanned his surroundings. Then he remembered what happened, about how he rudely treated his Budew, and yet she continued to smile at him. Remembering everything, he began to cry again. Nurse Joy smiled._

"_Rest assured young man… Your Budew has been nursed to perfect health!" she announced ruffling the boy's hair. Drew got up and looked around to find Budew so he could apologize, but she was nowhere to be found. He fell on his knees and put his hands over his eyes to stop his tears from flowing. She probably hated him after what he said. And now she has finally left him – for good. "Budew…!" he mumbled, sniffling._

"_Bew?" Budew replied. Drew turned around completely amazed. She came back! And in the picture of health! He ran towards his Pokemon and hugged her tightly._

"_BUDEW! YOU CAME BACK! I just wanted to say I'm really sorry… I never should have treated my best friend like that. You are the best Pokemon I could ever have. I love you Budew!" Suddenly Budew began to glow. The light was flickering… On, then back to normal, on, then back to normal… She was evolving. "Wha… What's going on? Are you…?" Drew asked, so amazed, he was unable to finish his sentence._

_He stared in awe as the young Budew turned into a beautiful Roselia, with petals sparkling beautifully and bright. "Ros." She spoke, confidently. Before, she was just a cute little baby, but now, she was better, faster, and stronger. _

"_My Budew just evolved into a Roselia!" Drew shouted._

"_Ros!" Roselia replied happily._

_**End Flashback**_

"Roselia…? Ros…" (But now…? Nothing.) Without thinking anymore, she walked back into the ward silently and returned herself into the PokeBall, without talking to her master who was busy watching over the sleeping May.

* * *

(A/N): And the chapter is OVER! Hehe, did you like my filler? I didn't really explain why Roselia's so bitter towards May, so let's just say that she has a Drew complex, since he did such a nice thing for her.

Oh! And I'll be going to Germany for an exchange trip next week, so I can't update my other part of the double post yet because I haven't done it! Hehe…

Hope your decision against Roselia has changed!

* * *

Read and review please! And here are my replies to your wonderful reviews!

Dramatic Melody: Sadly, Roselia doesn't want Drew to get together with May because she feels that he wont have enough time and like her anymore.

Lady Rosses: Thanks for the compliment! If you have any ideas, feel free to mail me. That goes to everyone.

MunkieMango: LOL! Thanks for telling me about Drew's eyes, guess I made a bonehead move, huh? Thanks for reviewing.

Sunkissed42594: Sorry if I was rushing it, but I kinda wanted to do the love at first sight feelings, so they may rush their relationship a bit more than the average couple. Heh!

Contestshipper: I was waiting for this comment to appear. But I am not telling you who did it! Hehehe… The suspense…

Prettygirl17: That's what this fanfiction is supposed to do, make you think. Glad you are taking up the facts and I hope the story isn't boring!

Lil-Priestess: Aww, my bad, my bad. Basically she just had a nightmare of when she re-saw what happened to her. Don't know why though, but she did. Then she "went back into the past" and saw what her family was like in the good old days. Not my best chapter, I agree with you, but I hope that you still continue reading my story!

Confessions-of-a-secret-love: Hehe, LOVE your reviews, they just make me LAUGH! I wasn't very proud of Chapter 2, but I'm glad you could pick out some remotely good parts in it. Hehe, you've seen that my cliffhangers have improved, haven't they?

May5000: Read on and you may find out! The story is far from over!

PokemonFanatic: Thanks for the review, but if you want May to recover, read on, read on! That might be my new slogan… Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Oh, and I did update! Twice!

Shygirldee: SORRY! I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON! And Chapter 3 isn't perfect is it? You waited all that long for a filler… I promise that I will update quicker than I normally do! Or my name isn't (blank). Haha.

Poet-of-broken-dreams: You CRIED?! SORRY! Does that mean I have to tone down the story a bit? Didn't mean to get you worked up about it, forgive me! Please continue reading!

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Luckily for you, I did update soon! Well 3 months isn't very soon, but compared to the other readers, its pretty short! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, after all, I aim to please!

Ta-ta for now!


End file.
